The present invention relates to a dispenser or container for granular materials, such as food or medicine in the form of pills, pellets or the like, used to dispense a predetermined or desired amount of such material.
Various kinds of dispensers are known which include a cap and a casing having an outlet which can be opened by manipulating the cap and through which the material feeds out by tilting the dispenser. Such conventional dispensers have a disadvantage in that the amount dispensed by one tilting operation is not fixed but varies from time to time. Too much or too less material is often fed. This makes it necessary to check the amount each time and, if too much, to return the excess material into the dispenser. This is undesirable for sanitary reasons and is very inconvenient, e.g. to take a suitable amount of medicine or to use an appropriate amount of seasoning in cooking.
An object of the present invention is to provide a dispenser which enables a predetermined or desired amount of material to be dispensed easily with a single hand.